The Blade of Sasaki Kojirou
The Blade of Sasaki Kojirou, more commonly known as simply Sasaki Kojirou, is a character in the Fate/Solar Shadow continuity of Nat19. He is a pseudo-lich, and the Master of the Berserker class Servant in Helsinki's Sun Song Holy Grail War. He is also considered to be one of the many grail patrons invested in the Moon Festival Holy Grail War. As an NPC, he is portrayed by Logan Laidlaw. Personality Though Sasaki Kojirou seems to function as a sentient undead human, referred to by the cast often as a "super lich", he is in fact not a being that inhabits a body. The true Sasaki Kojirou is the blade-less sword hilt of Monohoshizao, a focus that what was once his soul is bound to. Due to soul degradation, Sasaki is not someone who could be considered similar to his original living self and his personality is just a facsimile of life projected by the feelings of hatred, manipulation and sorrow contained within the sword. Due to this, organizations the account for his actions refer to him as "The Blade of Sasaki Kojirou" and account for him as a powerful sentient curse or cursed artifact instead of a living being. It is evident to those who deal in curses and demons that he is a cannibalistic phenomenon born from intense human hatred that feeds upon human souls to remind itself of what it once was, to avoid slipping away and losing its sense of self before it achieves its revenge. History Sasaki's history is largely an enigma; while he was recorded in history as Miyamoto Musashi's greatest rival it is unclear how he (or more accurately his soul) managed to infuse itself into Monohoshizao, the number of bodies he took over to keep himself alive, or what his actual goals truly are. The only concrete information known about him was that he assisted Bruudhuvv during his expedition to Idelia to research the Void, but little else is known about him. Role in Plot - Relationships & Affiliations Ian McCraken & Isla McCraken Sasaki took a vested interest in the McCraken twins as he was able to perceive that they would end up receiving Command Seals and participate in the Holy Grail War. While he ended up assisting them in recovering the catalysts that would help them summon Moon Assassin his reasons for doing so have so far remained unknown. Erik Stein Erik was another member of the Idelia expedition team that Sasaki took an interest in as he realized that Erik had inadvertently been given an imperfect but still powerful ability that came from the Second True Magic. He fully explained how said ability worked to him, though once again his reasons for doing so remained unknown. Abilities - Special Equipment - Trivia * Sasaki's given alignment is Neutral Evil, the same as his Servant counterpart in Fate/Stay Night. Category:Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:NPCs (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Items (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Magic Items (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Weapons (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Fate/Solar Shadow Category:Liches Category:Sun Song Holy Grail War Category:Sun Song Holy Grail War Masters Category:Masters